


Home

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, Diggle Always Finds Him, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves town and Diggle tracks him down. Fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash for the prompt: Only know you love him when you let him go.

When Diggle took the position, he was told that his job would be to keep track of Oliver Queen and always make sure he came home.

Of course, back then he had no idea how complicated bringing Oliver home could be. 

He thinks about all the times he’s had to track down his charge as he climbs the narrow trail to a tiny cabin in the Andes. The air is thin and the rocks are too loose for comfort, but he keeps climbing, keeps thinking about all the other times that he’s had to drag Oliver back where he belongs.

When he finally gets to the door, he knocks, still breathing hard.

Oliver answers, and it is one of the very few times Diggle has seen him surprised.

Diggle waits as Oliver scans to make sure Diggle is alone and then steps aside so that Diggle can come in.

“Go ahead,” Oliver says.

“What?”

“The speech. The city needs me, I have to come back. It’s not about if I’m ready, it’s about protecting people who don’t have anyone else.”

Diggle tilts his head. “Hate to break it to you, Oliver, but the city’s doing just fine. For once.”

“Is everyone all right?”

“Last I heard.”

Oliver looks a little confused, but he gestures for Diggle to sit down on his sofa, and takes a seat next to him. “So what are you doing here?”

“I asked myself that the entire way up that awful fucking trail.”

Oliver cracks a smile. “I bet.” 

They pause, then Diggle takes a breath. “You happy up here by yourself, Oliver?”

“Is that your way of asking if I miss you?” Oliver says, half mocking.

“Oh, I know you miss me. Without me, you’re a sullen, spoiled, obsessed--”

“Hilarious,” Oliver says, rolling his eyes. 

“Negative, prickly, anti-social, boring--”

“Hey, I’m not boring!” Oliver objects, and they both laugh.

“Really, Digg, what’s up?”

Diggle pauses. “Starling City’s doing fine. There’s not much for me to do there. So I was thinking, maybe it’s time I took a vacation.”

“A vacation. To one of the most isolated spots in the Andes?”

“To anywhere I want. I’ve earned it. For years, I’ve been working security for this rich brat. You know the type. Control freak. Always thinks he’s right.”

“I’m sure you constantly told him how wrong he was.”

“All the time.” 

Oliver smiles, then hesitates. “So. You’re here. On vacation.” Oliver is staring at him, still unsure.

“Yep.” Diggle stares back.

“You’re really not here to make me come home.”

“Nope.”

A pause. Then, “You know, Diggle, there’s really not anything to do up here.”

Diggle grins and leans back against the sofa cushions, loose and relaxed. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Recognition finally hits Oliver, and then his eyes sharpen on Diggle’s mouth. He smiles wider and answers, “I guess we will.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674272) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
